


[网剧SCI][瞳耀]真不明白打台风为什么连安全套都被买光了

by timeisover



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisover/pseuds/timeisover





	[网剧SCI][瞳耀]真不明白打台风为什么连安全套都被买光了

　　窗外暴雨如注，呼啸的风声堪称凄厉，试图撼动被胶带封紧的窗户。高层的楼宇被这风暴席卷得摇摇欲坠，使得内里的人倍感不安。

　　被这样的阵势吸引了注意力，展耀警觉地去听窗边的动静。分心的神情立即被身边的人察觉，白羽瞳将他搂紧了些，汗湿的怀抱里有安定的力道：

　　“别怕，没事的。”

　　“谁说我……”下一刻过深的顶撞让展耀噎住，差点咬到了舌头。白羽瞳略松开托着他的手把胯部往上送，将还未完全进入的性器全部送入了那火热的内里。

　　太深了。展耀眼角和耳朵泛红，哑哑地喘息，张开嘴说不出一句话。

　　被入侵的无助感使他他的手抓在白羽瞳的肩膀上，却又痛惜得不敢太用力，指尖稍一用力就从布满汗水的肌肉上滑开。于是白羽瞳空出一只手去抓住对方不安分的爪子，十指交握，充满安抚的意味。

　　白羽瞳抽出进犯过深的性器，又缓慢地重新进入，在那独有的柔嫩敏感处反复研磨，十足折磨神经。

　　展耀以为自己声线早已被榨干，此时却又透支出几声惨惨的呻吟。

　　“你……”展耀被欺负到恼羞成怒又再没力气去吵架，只好十分没有说服力地瞪了白羽瞳一眼，威胁的凶光被水色冲得稀薄，只剩一眸的潋滟。

　　白羽瞳被看得更加唇角舌燥，此时本着乘胜追击、机不可失、失不再来、得寸进尺等等的优良职业作风，决定装傻到底，假装看不懂这个杀人的眼神。他加快了撞击的速度，三两下卸下了展大博士那仅有的攻击性。

　　他过于了解展耀的身体了。

　　角度精准的顶弄让细碎快感紧凑地冲击到他神经上，绵延不断。展耀只觉得自己被架在浪尖上，摇摇欲坠却无法下落。眼眶里隐忍的生理泪水被逼得无法抑制地淌下，顺着那精致的侧脸线条落到上扬的脖颈，和汗水混合在一起，被沉醉在性欲中的白羽瞳舔去。

　　白羽瞳在性爱中的模样认真又危险，几乎过于性感。他温柔地、一声又一声地喊着展耀的名字和昵称，下体却不住凶猛地攻城略地着，榨取着对方最后一寸领地意识，最终被迫将自身的所有交付于自己。

　　他满足于展耀的意乱情迷，贴得极近去凝视那失焦的眼眸，情愿此刻可以溺死在其中。

　　

 

　　窗外的风暴愈发地夸张了起来。

　　“小白……”展耀在混乱的顶撞中努力地组织着自己的思维：“……楼是不是在晃啊。”

　　“没有。”白羽瞳十分坚定地否决了他的想法，身下的动作随之更加卖力：“是床在晃。”

　　他话音刚落，外头的风雨声毫不留情地愈演愈烈，电闪雷鸣也顷刻到位，誓要演出一副世界末日的大戏，给人以充分的焦虑感，仿佛下一秒便要被灾难片场景吞没。

　　展耀看起来依然忧心忡忡。他抱着白羽瞳的脖子承受着着凶狠的深入，闭上眼睛眉头紧蹙，睫毛轻颤。

　　——像极了案情遇到瓶颈时受重重思虑所困的模样。

　　白羽瞳没有由来的心头一跳，握着他的手把自己炙热的部分深深地埋入展耀的身体里，在他耳边低声说道，语带笑意：

　　“就算这楼塌了，不是有我在陪你嘛。”

　　话语随着温热的气息扑在耳廓上，展耀浑身紧绷，紧扣着白羽瞳的温暖的掌心，颤抖着释放了出来。

　　

 

　　“白羽瞳你到底买了多少盒套？！”疲惫至极的展耀无意瞥见未来得及收拾好的日用品购物袋里，底下足足埋着四五盒安全套。

　　这特大台风登港前几日，为这停工数日做准备，他俩跻身人潮去囤些日用品与食物。展耀对着些生活琐事素来不上手，于是便理所应当地当上了甩手掌柜，推着购物车一派挥斥方遒地指定这几日的菜谱，却全然没有留意白羽瞳往购物车里放入了什么。

　　“反正闲着也没事做。”白羽瞳刚洗完澡出来，讪笑着说道。

　　“我有很多事可做。”展耀咬牙切齿一字一顿地往外蹦。

　　“要做，我可以陪你啊。”白羽瞳吃饱喝足容光焕发，脸皮极厚地凑近来暧昧地搂住他。

　　“是我拿不住刀了还是你白羽瞳飘了？”展博士气到OOC。

　　“你不用刀的。”白羽瞳冷静地为他兜住人设。

　　“我的枪呢？”展博士用微笑表示他也很冷静。

　　“不知道你的枪放哪了。”白羽瞳神情无辜，眼珠子一转抓起展耀的手往自己下面放：

　　“但是我的枪在这里哦，你用着先？”　　

 

——FIN——


End file.
